fae_cervidaefandomcom-20200213-history
Fae Cervidae
Fae cervidae Deer type fae that in their natural form are a anthropomorphic deer. They stand on two feet. They have human hands and feet, they have naturally thick black fingernails. They come in several sub species including whitetail, fallow and red. The males are larger and grow antlers. There are overwhelmingly more females than males. Abilities: * They are able to take a regular deer form at will. Only to the kind of deer that corresponds to the sub species of deer that they are. The transformation is quick, but generates a mental rift where they transformed. It is undetectable to humans, but causes them to feel calm and silently accept anything they see through the small illusion like effect. * They are stronger and faster than humans. * Fae Cervidae have a stronger sense of smell than a human. They can smell the race, age, sex, and other factors based on pheremones. Obviously they have to have something to compare it to in order to know what it is that they are smelling. * They have an Umbra. * Cervidae eyes will occasionally flash gold betraying their true nature. Usually this happens when the fae is thinking about their nature or lying. Some Fae Cervidae are able to hide this with a glamour, but it is not effective if glamours don’t work. Location: They are found mostly in Europe and the Americas. Lifespan and Maturity: Their average natural lifespan is 200 years, but they rarely live that long as usually they die violent unnatural deaths.They are very prone to disease thus shorting their natural lifespan, but they do not die of purely natural causes so technically they can live indefinitely. Cervidae mature extremely fast reaching adulthood at 5 years old. Once 5 they remain seemingly ageless. Each stage lasts one earth year respectfully. The more exact means of calculating age for fae cervidae is here. Food choices: Fae Cervidae are omnivores, and thus eat mostly whatever is available. They prefer to eat vegan meals, beacuse it is seen as less aggressive. Substance use: Substances that affect the mind and body tend to effect Fae Cervidae more intensely than they do humans. Some factors such as water consumption, height/weight, and tolerance still exist. In a vast generalization, they feel it much faster and much harder than humans of similar height/weight. This is one reason why they water down their wine. So less alcohol enters their body. They also do this because their elder, Marcus, is from ancient Rome. It was a common practice to water down wine there, possibly to stretch the wine farther. AMY also is more potent, but can be overcome by a particularly powerful mind. Society: Their society is patriarchal with “royal harts” having harems that they protect. These harems are mostly comprised of females of breeding age, but they also contain older females and males who are either too young(under 5 years) or older males who no longer desire mates. Gender roles: Females raise the children they have themselves but not all females have children. Even if they choose to have sex they are not required, forced, or even expected to have children with the royal hart. Males are expected to desire mates. Royal hart is a desired occupation that holds lots of responsibilities. These include both providing children to the hinds and satisfying them sexually. “Other” genders: any natural born female or male can take on a gender role outside their own. Dress and appearance can be modified and society at large welcomes them and treats them as the gender they identify as. Males who were not born male do not become royal harts however as they cannot sire children. “Other” sexes: any other sex is considered to be sacred. They are believed to have special powers such as divination.